The aim of the proposed research is to provide a theoretical economic framework for the study of economic-demographic interactions within a general equilibrium context to support both positive and normative applications. To this end, we build upon theoretical and empirical analyses at the level of the individual family, but our focus is on a general equilibrium analysis of endogenous population change, investment in human capital and physical capital, and income distribution. We intend to apply the models developed to an analysis of policy interventions designed to affect population growth and income distribution and to a rigorous analysis of the normative issues of efficency and intergenerational equity. Our research relates to the interdependence of older people, parents, and children in a general societal structure. Within a general analytical framework, we can evaluate policies and institutions designed to affect the well-being of older people.